Little Red
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for Mangle. In this one the kids are doing the play for Little Red Riding Hood. The kids have been watching a lot of plays so this play is short and simple for them so they can go home early enough. Will they enjoy this performance? Enjoy :)


The kids are getting a simple play today, Little Red Riding Hood. In this play Kathy is Little Red, Charlie and Jenny are her parents, Peach is Grandma, Hank is the Big Bad Wolf, Bruce is the Hunter and Marlin is the Narrator. The curtains open to show a little cottage, Charlie Jenny and Kathy get on the stage with Marlin. Jenny gets Little Red's basket ready and Charlie gets ready for work.

"Today, Little Red is going to visit her grandmother, but it is really dangerous as her mother is going to warn." says Marlin

"Now do be careful and take good care of your grandmother and do be careful in the woods, it's mighty dangerous." says Jenny

"I will mama, I'm a big girl. I know to be good until Daddy gets me." says Kathy

"Good. Now I have some bread and soup for her. Do be sure she gets it." says Jenny

"Yes, mama." says Kathy

"Little Red give her mama a hug and a kiss and so doesn't her father. The two go off, her father makes sure she gets to the path alright." says Marlin

"Now Red, be good for grandma, I will pick you up later tonight, right here." says Charlie

"I will Daddy. Be good at work alright? Do your very best." says Kathy

"I will sweetie." says Charlie

He hugs her and kisses the top of her head. The curtains close and reopen to be the woods with two paths.

"Now Little Red knew that things would be a little spooky but she enjoyed visiting her grandmother's. She knew that there were two paths, one that lead to where nice hunters were and one lead a path she wasn't sure. The wolf was looking in the distance and comes up to Little Red." says Marlin

"Hi there little girl, where are you going today?" asks Hank

"Hello Mr. Wolf, I am going to see my grandmother, so I can get this food to her." says Kathy

"The Wolf thought "perfect two meals in one day"." says Marlin

"Well that is awful nice of you. I will tell you what I will take this path here and you take the other path and we will see who gets there fastest." says Hank

"Okay!" says Kathy

"They take their separate paths." says Marlin

The audience gets to see Little Red go down her path as this is for children, but they won't miss anything.

"Now, the Big Bad Wolf made it to Grandma's house and knocked on the door." says Marlin

"Little Red is that you?" asks Peach

"Yes it is. " says Hank, disguising his voice

"Sweetheart undo the lock with the key under the rock." says Peach

"Okay Grandma!" calls Hank

"He takes the key and unlocks the door and eats her up, then he puts on her clothes and waits for Little Red. Little does he know Little Red stopped to talk to a hunter." says Marlin

"Little Red, where are you going on such a day like today?" asks Bruce

"I am off to see my Grandma, she isn't feeling well so I brought her some food." says Kathy

"Well, gee. I am about done here, why don't you run up ahead and in a few minutes I will come check on her myself." says Bruce

"Thank you, sir." says Kathy

The curtains close and this time the scene shows Big Bad Wolf in bed disguised as Grandma and Little Red knocking on the door.

"Granny? It's me. Little Red." says Kathy

"Come in my dear!" says Hank, disguising his voice.

She does as asked and puts the basket on the table and goes into her room.

"My Grandma what big eyes you have." says Kathy

"Better to see you with." says Hank, disguising his voice.

"My Grandma what big hands you have." says Kathy

"Better to hug you with, my dear." says Hank, disguising his voice

"My grandma what big ears you have." says Kathy

"Better to hear you with my dear." says Hank, disguising his voice.

"My Granny what big teeth you have." says Kathy

"Better to eat you with!" says Hank

The curtains close quickly and when they open again, Big Bad Wolf is patting his full belly.

"This isn't the end however, the hunter got there and knocks on the door. Big Bad Wolf panics and doesn't say a word. So the hunter comes in and sees him and noticing Grandma's glasses and Little Red's cloak he figures it out and kills the wolf and rescues Granny and Little Red. They quickly run out of that house and through the forest where they wait for Little Red's dad to come get them both. All of them live Happily ever after." says Marlin

The kids cheered at that and started singing "who's afraid of the big bad wolf".

The End


End file.
